


the last of the real ones

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: the database [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Or fluid. They don't really pay attention to labels.), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Todoroki Fuyumi, BAMF Todoroki Rei, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon? What Canon?, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dead Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Todoroki Shouto, Hinata Shouyou is a Todoroki, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Morally Ambiguous Character, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: Their origin starts with a handshake, a grin, a deal—and two bloodlines are forced to intertwine.But their lives truly begin with an ending and a tainted legacy.(In which there are five Todoroki siblings, four lives set on the heroic path, three family secrets, and two choices that changed the course of history.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto & Hinata Shouyou
Series: the database [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the last of the real ones

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my chaotic mess of an AU. basically, I couldn’t help myself and thus i decided to indulge in posting a very vague preview of what might happen. 
> 
> dunno when or if i’ll post more, but i suppose that depends on how this little thing is received, i guess..? have fun guessing!

It started with a handshake. A triumphant grin, filled with teeth and hiding a blackmail-stained tongue. A deal, forged by lives held hostage and one man’s visions of grandeur.

Cold, scarred fingers imprisoned by hot, calloused hands. A ring slipped onto her finger, expensive and meaningless. An exchange—a life for a life, bloodlines forced to intertwine.

It started with a handshake, a grin, a deal.

It ends with a wail of disbelief. A child falling to the floor. An unbelievable piece of news.

_‘The Hero Endeavor found dead in Musutafu.’_


End file.
